Taylor Swift
by Rosemarie753
Summary: Coraline in a taylor swift verison thing with a bunch of her songs.
1. Cast List

_Cast List_

Ok First off, this is a star replacement thing, so yeah the people are going to be called by there famous name like coraline would be called Taylor Swift i'll just put it in the script that there playing for example coraline would be Taylor Swift but is really Taylor Swift

**Coraline- Taylor Swift**

**Wybie- Joe Jonas**

**Mel- Andrea Swift**

**Charlie- Bob Swift**

**Other Mother- Andrea Swift**

**Other Farther- Bob Swift**

**Cat's voice- Kayne West** (the award stealer!)

Written By TaylorSwiffy

Any story containing any catch phrase or plot will be reported except if they ask for permission which i might give

For any information feel feel to private message me or leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2  Meeting Joe

A doll with buttons flew into the beldam's workshop. The beldam looked at a picture in her mind of the next victim, First the beldam destoryed the doll to make the new one.  
>Then She stitched the doll up, and then put the buttons in. She pulled out the yellow yarn and twirled it around to make it Curly. Then she put a pink sparkly skirt on it. With a white tank top, And red high heels. Thens she threw the doll out the window.<p>

The truck pulled into the pink palace. A beautiful girl with blonde hair got out and began to talk.  
>"Mom what is this place?" She said with a gross face.<br>"It's called the pink palance, on the bright side it matches your skirt." Andrea said trying to make things better. Bob ran inside getting ready to work on his computer.

"Taylor how about you go for a walk I heard there's a well just be careful I don't wanna have to move again."

"I didn't even wanna come HERE in the -FIRST- place" Taylor began walking away and past the heard a guitar playing (OMG I FORGOT TO TELL YOU I GOT A NEW GUITAR ITS RED AND HAS BLACK SIDEBURNS!)  
>She followed the noise untill she found a guy sitting on a tree stumps playing a song with a cat next to him.<br>"Hi there" she said to the stranger, I'm Taylor...Taylor Swift and you are?,. He smiled at her and said i'm Joe Jonas...  
>"I heard you playing guitar,Swifty said".<p>

"Do you play?" Joe said with a warm smile as he moved his bangs out of his face. Taylor Said "Yeah I write songs to".  
>Joe looked shocked "Wow can I here one them...Please..."<br>She took his guitar and began playing a song You're on the phone With your girlfriend She's upset She's going off about Something that you said 'cause she doesn't get your humor Like I do

I'm in the room It's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music She doesn't like She'll never know your story Like I do

But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts She's cheer captain And I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day When you wake up and find That what you're looking for Has been here the whole time

If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you See you belong with me You belong with me.

Walking the streets With you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinking This is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench Thinking to myself Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile That could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in awhile Since she brought you down You say you're fine I know you better than that Hey what you doing With a girl like that

She wears high heels I wear sneakers She's cheer captain I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day When you wake up and find That what you're looking for Has been here the whole time

If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you See you belong with me Standing by and Waiting at your backdoor All this time How could you not know Baby You belong with me You belong with me.

[Instrumental]

Oh, I remember You driving to my house In the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know you're about to cry And I know your favorite songs And you tell me about your dreams Think I know where you belong Think I know it's with me

Can't you see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you see?  
>You belong with me.<p>

Have you ever thought Just maybe You belong with me

"THAT WAS GREAT" he said. she smiled then he leaned in to kiss her.

The end Of chapter 1


End file.
